warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nemesis
|Value = $100 |Rlevel = 18 |Class = Medium |Ability = Retribution |Faction = Icarus Technologies |Level = 1 |Hit Points = 100,100 |Speed = 46 kph |3DModel = Link here (external site) |Hardpoints = 2x Medium |WikiClass = Medium |Paint = |Paint2 = |Paint3 = |Paint4 = |Paint5 = |ActiveModule = Yes |PassiveModule = 3 |Pilot = |Weapons = 2x Tulumbas |Currency = }} Introduction The Nemesis is a medium robot with 2 medium hardpoints. Ability The ability named Retribution upon activation deploys an impenetrable Absorption shield (blocks all damage types with the exception of the Mercury's Helldive and the Hellburner's Overload) and brings out its 3 built-in rocket launchers. During the first half of the 4-second duration, its shield can absorb damage to increase its built-in weapons' damage output by 50% of the damage the shield takes (for example, 1,000 damage absorbed will increase the Retribution damage by 500). The overall Retribution damage can be increased by up to 100% (double), allowing it to inflict a lot of damage in a short period of time. While the ability is active, Nemesis's movement speed is decreased by 20%. Strategy This robot is one of three in the Greek Pantheon faction, the other two being the Ares and the Hades. Although powerful it many ways, the Nemesis does have several drawbacks: It only possesses moderate hitpoints and it cannot move very quickly. However, as its ability reloads fairly quickly, it can repeatedly assault attackers. Since its rockets have a maximum range of 500 meters, it is best used as a mid-range support bot, not a brawler or hit and run tactics. This also means that its weapons pair well with Tulumbases and also quite effective paired with Vortex. It does have a lot of HP, though, so players are able to tank a chunk of damage. Three passive module slots and one active can also lean the robot in whatever direction you want, whether it be attack or defense, etc. When taking out a Nemesis, it is best to use energy shielding to your advantage, because its missiles do not have a high DPS. This means that an energy shield with moderate health should be able to block the incoming missiles. Speed is also required, as the Nemesis has average speed and can easily escape slow robots such as Natasha. If you can get to the Nemesis quickly while using weapons that have a relatively high DPS, then you can take it out without taking too much damage. Also, make sure to take advantage of when the Nemesis's shield is on cooldown: it's a player's best bet to eliminate it. The nemesis is a decent counter to the bulgasari as the built-in rocket launchers make the shield ineffective so the player does not have to break it and the short absorber is an advantage here as it will grant the bulgasari little time to escape before its weapons launch, orkans and lockdown ammo highly advised. Stomping down with 91K HP and 40 km/h speed, Nemesis is the third Pantheon robot among Ares and Hades. Doubling the size and 2 medium weapons, Nemesis is considered a support and assault robot since its Absorber shield only last seconds before launching dozens of rockets to do the rest to its target. However, Nemesis is the tankiest of its faction, meaning it will be tough to bring it down with Absorber shield at its side. Orkans or Pulsars are incredibly dangerous combinations with the Retribution weapon, so Nemesis is considered a highly moderate threat, despite its speed and health, it can quickly be brought down by Helldive, Overload, or even stronger robots. Possible Setups These setups are recommended for the Nemesis: Each slot type is filled with only one particular weapon. For example, if a robot has 3 light all three of those slots are filled with Pinatas, as mixing weapons of the same slot type is usually not advisable. However, utility weapons can be effectively mixed with standard weaponry, for example the Corona (a root weapon) could be used on one light slot, and a Storm on another. This is because weapons such as the Corona give up firepower for the utility of locking down enemies. Close Range (350m or less) Mid-Range (500-600m) Mark I Statistics Purchase Information Mark II Statistics Purchase Information Note: Level 12 Mark I is required to upgrade (purchase) to Mark II. Built-in Explosive Weapons The Nemesis' built-in weapon system fires 20 explosive rockets (that deal splash damage in a 20-meter radius) in 2 seconds, with a maximum range of 500 meters. The damage in the below table can increased up to 100% (dependent on damage absorbed, see ability for details]). Mark I Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 20 rockets) Mark II Statistics *This table shows the damage of each individual rocket (out of 20 rockets) Update History Paint Jobs Available for Purchase NemesisInfinite.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Infinite Limited Edition NemesisDesert.png|link=http://warrobots.wikia.com/wiki/Paint_Jobs#Desert Poll Trivia *Click here for a 3D image of this robot. *The Infinite skin for Nemesis is a reference to the Infinity Gauntlet used by Thanos in Marvel. *In ancient Greek religion, Nemesis (/ˈnɛməsɪs/; Ancient Greek: Νέμεσις), also called Rhamnousia or Rhamnusia ("the goddess of Rhamnous"), is the goddess who enacts retribution against those who succumb to hubris (arrogance before the gods). Another name is Adrasteia (or Adrestia), meaning "the inescapable". *The Nemesis' "Desert" skin actually resembles the robot's old and incomplete standard skin in the test server 4.3. Navigation